User talk:Marcopolo47/archive9
Archives ---- Archive #1 (My n00bish days) Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Archive #6 (Moar mindless spam...) Archive #7 Archive #8 (Spam Pyramid) Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' First post! First post --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Cheater-- (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Spam Splaormerrage -- -- (s)talkpage 23:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) : *Bans for spamming*-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::*oes back to WC III, LAN party ftw* -- -- (s)talkpage 23:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Your an admin now, marco? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Not yet...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 16 November 2007 (UTC) RFA? What does it(RFA) stand for? And where do I go to view it? Requests for Adminship (RfA). GW:RFA, GuildWiki:Requests for adminship/Marcopolo47 (T/ ) 01:08, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, Marco! Check This out! lol --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:27, 17 November 2007 (UTC) New Entrooper Userbox User:Ereanor/Entrooper userbox. Now it also adds you to a list, like the LAME template does. reanor 06:19, 18 November 2007 (UTC) COOL Can i come round to watch on your new tv? xD. why do you have 2 userpages and usertalks? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I have two userpages so that the only wiki coding that I need for my real one is . and sure, you can come and watch on my new tv, if you feel like coming all the way to Michigan and can take below freezing temperatures.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sure, ill make sure i wrap up warm! xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::I also have two userpages so that it's harder to vandalize my page.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::We got a vandal on the loose, but i dont think that he thinks of it as vandalism. Hes removing useful notes, saying that they're either untrue, or "Retarded" --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Well some of them, such as the second note on Vile Touch, I'd have to side w/ him on actually.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::You just hate the notes and trivia seconds.. to quote you: "Must.. Remove.. Retarded.. Trivia..!" xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol. No, I hate retarded notes and trivia, such as the second note on Vile Touch.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, that one WAS retarded. wasnt looking, just restored the notes. He did remove both notes though, and the first one is useful. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::We should check through his other contributions, see which ones we should revert.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah..? xD. Why would anyone want to nominate me for adminship? I've been here for about a month.. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:00, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're just that cool?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:01, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yay! I'm POPULAR! xD. I've actually been on the wiki for about 2 months, but i made no contribs, just studying the wikicode =P. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:02, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I've been here for almost two years, but only contributed for one of those (Including one vandalism as an anon :P)-- (Talk) ( ) 17:05, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::What'm i meant to do? Archive it into the past nominations? How the hell do i do that? xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yea, you're supposed to archive it. I'll do it for you.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:07, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Thanks. I removed my nomination from the GW:RFA, is it meant to still be on there? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No, that's only supposed to show active nominations. Yours is now archived.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Us two have so badly spammed RC.. Lol.. I'm bored.. I wanna go spam my talk, since its almost empty.. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Nope, I'm busy trying to find out where the FUCK the secret switch is on the third floor of Rragar's Menagerie.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::xD. How do i go about adding a Pic a Unique Item? I've made a wep on my jokes, and it shows up as Image:User:Warwick/My Jokes/Weapon of a Warwick, and theres nothing there. I want to use a pic of Shiro's Blades. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Reupload the picture as exactly the full page name that you're putting it on, and it should show up-- (Talk) ( ) 17:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Tried that. Refused to upload. Btw, calling somone a "Fucking Dumbass" is breaking the GW:NPA, isnt it? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:38, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes it is. It won't let you upload the image as "User:Warwick/My Jokes/Weapon of a Warwick?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, i just tried uploading, and nothing happened, it just stopped and did nothing.. Not even a loading bar. Oh, and its Weapon of the Warwick. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! to my gf.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:24, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Congrats, took me forever to get from 14 to 15. Zulu Inuoe 20:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Lawl, I powerlevel'd her.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Farming Mountain Trolls? reanor 20:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::No. Farming Shiro Tagachi-- (Talk) ( ) 20:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::HM? reanor 20:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::No. SUPA-hm-- (Talk) ( ) 20:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::SUPA-hm ftw. I'ma ashamed at you marco, you phailed to make it archive time.. An all time low for you =O --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 08:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Logo I like your logo sig dude [[User:Cookie_123|'™Cookie™']] :Thanks! I made it a while ago in paint lol-- (Talk) ( ) 22:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Humor Thanks for the index box marco. Can i use it on all 3 pages? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Already did. But why not just have one article? Wouldn't that make it much easier?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::It would, but i didnt want people to have to scroll down too much to find the article they were looking for, hence the three. actually, thinking about it it would be easier to have just two. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:25, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think that clicking on the letter in the index box would be easier than clicking on a seperate link and searching that page for it, right? We don't split up the Skill Quests article just because it's long, as all of that info relates to each other. I vote for one page.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:28, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. Want to help us in our quest for a clean humor and a link on the main page? In my sandbox i have a petition! =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:30, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, actually, I'm going to have to disagree with you here. The main goal of the wiki is to document articles, not to make jokes. I think that this kind of stuff should stay off of the main page. Btw, if you want to propose an idea for the main page, go here-- (Talk) ( ) 20:33, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I uh.. already have.. =P. Entropy is of your opinion too, but do you want to help us cleanup the humor? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:35, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Can humor be cleaned up?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah. We just did it. We need to add a builds article and such though --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:40, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Humor documents the players, which are almost as important as the game. And what's wrong with giving people a giggle or two? Zulu Inuoe 21:18, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::There's nothing wrong with giving people a laugh, it just doesn't seem... official enough to put on the main page. I believe it would be best kept on the userpages.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:07, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Congratulations!! You're an admin now! 16:04, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Congrats ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 16:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Your an admin now! =D, gz! I was the first who noticed, just archived your req. Lordbiro posted but i revised, but now the below have posted i suppose that you can be told >.> --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:50, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! YAY!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:45, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Gz, now delete everything ;) Lord of all tyria 17:47, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::With the results of the RfA, it was VERY onbious you'd become an admin, but still :D --- -- (s)talkpage 17:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh, deleting stuff is fun!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:52, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Then get to work again :D --- -- (s)talkpage 17:54, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Whoo! (PLS don't delite me!)RT | Talk 18:13, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Only if you remember to sign your comments.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:11, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, not logged in, and mind wiped!RT | Talk 18:13, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Did you hear something?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:15, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Must just be the wind...-- (Talk) ( ) 18:16, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::And it was supposed to be a nice day too. So sad.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:17, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Alright I'm game, lets see who rusts first -- -- talkpage 18:18, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Me. Btw, if you're reading this and have no clue what's going on, check the history.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:19, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::WHY AM I BEING IGNORED!? WHY!? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:57, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It's that wind again :P -- -- talkpage 21:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Hellbringer :lol, me and hell are in the same guild, and are good friends. I think he knows that I wasn't being serious there.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:05, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I didn't even notice! We now have TWO active admins, hooray! Now put the admin box on the top of your page so we can tell! :::Goshdangit, signing... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 16:12, 22 November 2007 (UTC) A question I wish to split the new humor page into different sections for Builds, Skills, Monsters and logs. I was thinking of making a category for each of them, but I don't want to keep creating new pages, what do you think? Is it alright if I create some new pages? Zulu Inuoe 02:41, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I thought the reason that you guys got rid of the humor category is because it was unorganized, but you just said, "I was thinking of making a category for each of them..." Don't you think that's a little contradictory?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:47, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::The Builds category wouldn't have 400+ articles in it, that's what was causing the confusion, along with the names in the category appearing as "User:user/article", but I don't think that can be changed since it's written into the Category code. Zulu Inuoe :::Sure, It's fine with me.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Coolio. Zulu Inuoe 02:56, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Blah.. now I'm thinking about it. I hate how the categories use the entire article name and you can't set it as something else.. It'll look very ugly. Zulu Inuoe 02:59, 22 November 2007 (UTC) MARCO Get back on gw or die! i wanna go farm thanksgiving items.. and im bored, so i want to do it with somone =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:31, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :You need me to farm thanksgiving items?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah. =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:34, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::Ugh, If you insist. Do you want me to get on my ele, my derv, or my warrior?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:35, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Im on my ele.. wanna make a 4 or 8-man team of eles with 2 monks and 6 eles? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Sure. I'll get on right now.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Admin infos Plz add info here 19:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :done.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:24, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wtf! this kid isn't old enough to be an admin! I can't believe i missed this! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:12, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::I am ''too old enough to be an administrator!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:41, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I'm bored I'm bored. Have a good Thanksgiving? --Shadowcrest 04:01, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Nope, I had to go to my grandmother's house, and sit around watching static on a tv from the 70's, cuz I couldn't figure out how the FUCK to work it, while all the old people played some card game called "bridge" or something like that. The dinner was overcooked, the brownies had peanuts in them (which I'm allergic to), and my gf was away with her family in Chicago. How about you?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:04, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wow. Suxx for you. ::Had a bunch of family come over. Dinner was great, ate some apple and pecan pies, and in general had a good time. My uncles are funny as hell :P ::Was it one of those with an antennae and all that jazz? ::And since I havent said so yet (I think), congrats on making admin. Not that I thought you wouldn't for a second, and had actually wondered why you weren't :P --Shadowcrest 04:09, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks. And yeah, the TV had the dial and the antenna that you had to put in the exact right place, or it would give you evidence of the Big Bang (AKA, static)-- (Talk) ( ) 04:13, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::: :'( ::::What time zone are you in? --Shadowcrest 04:16, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Whatever one Michigan is. I think Eastern Standard Time, but I could be wrong.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::If it helps, It's 11:17 PM where I live.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fine, answer my question before I can ask.. yeah you're EST. I'm in MD and its 11:19 --Shadowcrest 04:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Heh, what's MD?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:20, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::EVERYONE asks me that. MD= Maryland --Shadowcrest 04:20, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I was thinking "hes not gonna know what MD is", but I was just like w/e and posted anyway --Shadowcrest 04:21, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Lol, why don't they use MA, or at least ML or something?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:22, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::As far as I can tell they use the first and last letter of states, unless that would cause strange complications. (eg. spelling an actual word, or another state has that acronym) --Shadowcrest 04:26, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Well THAT'S stupid IMNSHO.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Que? I'm gonna look up all the state acronyms, I'm that bored :P --Shadowcrest 04:28, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::What does "Que?" mean?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:29, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ironically enough, "Que?" means "What?" in Spanish. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 04:47, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, if you're asking what IMNSHO stands for, it's: In My Not So Humble Opinion.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:50, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Doesnt "imho"=in my honest opinion? ::::::::::::::::AND! :::::::::::::spam! :::::::::::::Alabama=AL (AA=phail) :::::::::::::Alaska=AK (AA=phail, AL=Alabama) :::::::::::::Arizona=AZ (AA=still phail) :::::::::::::Arkansas=AR (dunno why) :::::::::::::California=CA :::::::::::::Colorado=CO :::::::::::::Connecticut=CT :::::::::::::Delaware=DE :::::::::::::Florida=FL (dunno why) :::::::::::::Georgia=GA :::::::::::::Hawaii=HI (wtf?) :::::::::::::Idaho=ID (dunno why) :::::::::::::Illinois=IL (IS=phail) :::::::::::::Indiana=IN (IA=Iowa) :::::::::::::Iowa=IA :::::::::::::Kansas=KS :::::::::::::Kentucky=KY :::::::::::::Lousiana=LA (same as Los Angeles, but I think Louisana came first) :::::::::::::Maine=ME (wtf?) :::::::::::::Maryland=MD :::::::::::::Massachusetts=MA (MS=Mississippi) :::::::::::::Michigan=MI (MN=minnesota) :::::::::::::Minnesota=MN :::::::::::::Mississippi=MS (dunno) :::::::::::::Missouri=MO (wtf?) :::::::::::::Montana=MT (MA=massachusetts) :::::::::::::Nebraska=NE (guess they didnt want to use NA) :::::::::::::Nevada=NV (guess they didnt want to use NA) :::::::::::::New Hampshire=NH (two words) :::::::::::::New Jersey=NJ (two words) :::::::::::::New Mexico=NM (two words) :::::::::::::New York=NY (two words) :::::::::::::North Carolina=NC (two words) :::::::::::::North Dakota=ND (two words) :::::::::::::Ohio=OH (OO=phail) :::::::::::::Oklahoma=OK (dunno) :::::::::::::Oregon=OR (ON=phail) :::::::::::::Pennsylvania=PA :::::::::::::Rhode Island=RI (two words) :::::::::::::South Carolina=SC (two words) :::::::::::::Tennesee=TN (dunno) :::::::::::::Texas=TX (more obvious) :::::::::::::Utah=UT (UH=just no) :::::::::::::Vermont=VT :::::::::::::Virginia=VA :::::::::::::Washington=WA (possible confusion with Wisconsin) :::::::::::::West Virginia=WV (two words) :::::::::::::Wisconsin=WI (possible confusion with Washington) :::::::::::::Wyoming=WY (more obvious) :::::::::::::FINALLY! --Shadowcrest 04:54, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::W00t! I added 2kb! What a time consuming conversation. --Shadowcrest 04:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Wow. That was pointless.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:59, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm so dedicated. And I love pointlesssites.com, I waste my time in cpu programming all the time there cause I finish all the programs in that class quickly. --Shadowcrest 05:00, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::BUT! Did I make a point or did I make a point? --Shadowcrest 05:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC)